Not So Innocent
by Animesaki
Summary: Zexion plays Truth or Dare and suffers a penalty. Demyx shows a side of him no one knew existed. Curse Larxen and Marluxia! Inspired by a pic on dA. Lemon moved to AFF account. Happy Zemyx Day!


**This little one-shot is the result of two evil fan girls, and I say two because it isn't just me this time.**

**A long while back while surfing dA I came across a picture by my friend xXxBloddy-BlossomxXx, she was cosplaying as Zexion with a sign that said "I hate you SO much Demyx!" and the first thing that popped into my head was that Demyx was secretly perverted. Then she and I started this freakin' long RP and built on that.**

**Zexion: Didn't you just get over the SoRiku you wrote?**

**Yeah, but it's not like that was the only one I was gonna write. You know that.**

**Demyx: *looking at my plans* How did you get this stuff?**

**As a fan girl, I have my ways. I don't own ****Kingdom Hearts****.**

It was one of the rare vacation days as The Castle That Never Was, and Zexion found himself with a deep, deep desire to spend every second in the library to read. As he made his way through the white and pale-silver halls he mentally made himself a quota of books he would read, something he always did just for the hell of it because he loved to challenge himself. But today it seemed like his desire to be in the library would be denied when who should randomly pop their head out of the Gray Area than the Savage Nymph Larxene, with a bone chilling smirk on her lips that told everyone she was thinking about being evil at this particular time.

"Hello Zexion~!" she said in a voice that was sweet, too sweet.

Alarm bells started ringing in the Cloaked Schemer's head telling him to turn on his heels and run as if Axel were sending a funnel of fire at him until he was safe in his room. But he kept an indifferent face and responded in a flat tone, "What are you up to now XII?"

She pouted, "Now what makes you think that I'm up to something?" her tone was mock hurt.

Zexion just crossed his arms over his chest with a bemused look, "You're never pleasant with your greetings. Now what are you trying to drag me into?"

Larxene scoffed in defeat, "Fine. Come play Truth or Dare with me, Marly, Axel, Roxas, and Xigbar."

"No!" Zexion said immediately and moved to brush past her.

"Whoa hold it Schemer!" she struck out like a cobra snake and latched onto his wrist halting his steps "It's just a little innocent fun. Besides, I bet you could get some good blackmail material on us~!" her last sentence was said in a tone used to tempt.

At the sound of "blackmail" the Schemer actually found himself considering the offer. He had wanted to some reason to make the members leave him alone with their constant teasing, save for Roxas because he was just as much a victim as he was, and this game would do just that if he played his cards right.

Unknowing of whatever trouble he could be getting himself into, he found himself nodding only once, "Alright, I'll play your childish game."

Larxene smirked, "Wonderful. If you'll come this way please." She turned back into the Gray Area.

Zexion followed after her into the room finding the couches were pushed closer together so that Xigbar, Axel, Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas were all in view of each other. He took a seat across from Roxas who was sitting between Axel and Xigbar, Axel sitting closer with an arm around the blonde's shoulders while he leaned on the arm of the couch. Larxene was next to Marluxia, Zexion on the other side of him.

"Alright kiddos, let's get this game started. Marluxia, truth or dare? If you were forced to sleep with anyone in the Organization besides Vexen, who would you pick?" Xigbar said with a smirk.

Marluxia just shrugged at the question, "Larxene. She's one of the few people here I can actually like. Now it's your turn Xigbar, truth or dare? How'd you lose that eye of yours?"

Xigbar bristled at the memory that came to the front of his mind, a sore topic he didn't want to talk about especially with Roxas in the room **(A/N: Those who've played ****Birth by Sleep**** know~! XD)** "As if! Dare." He barked.

The Graceful Assassin let a sinister smirk cross his face, "At this time I know for a fact that Luxord and Xaldin are enjoying their daily rum, go steal one of their bottles."

The Free Shooter's jaw dropped, everyone including the Superior knew _never_ to go near Xaldin and Luxord's rum. It was suicide! Be he went with the dare, he had to do it. He stood with a heavy sigh and opened a Dark Corridor to find the other two members.

The rest of the group was silent for a few moments as they waited for the older man to come back, Marluxia pulled a glove off to check his nails while Axel ran a hand through Roxas's hair. Zexion decided to go into thought about how he should just leave since the game wasn't all that exciting right now. Just as he was about to stand and take his leave Xigbar came stumbling back through another Corridor with a bottle in his hands looking like he just escaped a herd of Behemoth Heartless.

"I got it ya flowery bastard. Happy?" he snapped.

"Oh yes, especially with that priceless look on your face." Marluxia responded smugly, the rest in the group aside from Zexion laughed.

Xigbar took a breath and set the bottle of rum on the floor as he took his original seat again, "So then… Larxene, truth or dare? Do you have a soft spot for cute animals?"

The blonde woman gave him a deadpan look, "Is that the best you can do? I like rabbits in particular." She summoned her knives "Anyone got a problem?" when she saw the rest shake their heads she dismissed the weapons, "Good. Now Axel, truth or dare? Do you dress Roxas up in outfits to live perverted fantasies?"

"And risk Keyblade castration? Hell no woman!" the redhead said evenly.

Zexion wasn't fooled though; he saw the light blush on Roxas's face.

"Zexion truth or dare? What do you think about Demyx?" Axel said.

If he wasn't as collected at he was Zexion would be blushing right now. The honest truth was he adored the Melodious Nocturne; the main reason he wanted to spend today in the library was because he knew Demyx's balcony was below one of the windows and the dirty blonde would be there playing his sitar, maybe singing a random tune. The Schemer found that either/or was the best background music while he read, but he wasn't about to tell them that. But he wasn't going for the dare either knowing what could probably be going through the Flurry's head at the moment.

So he lied like the little liar he could be, "To put it bluntly, he's a lazy bum with nothing but music and water on the brain. As a matter of fact that's what his brain is practically made of."

Larxene let out a cackle at his response, "Oh my Zexion~! If he were here that'd break his heart! Well, if he had one."

'_Sadistic bitch.'_ Zexion thought to himself "Roxas, truth or dare? How many times are you forced to give Axel a blow job each day?" he said earning fits of laughter from everyone accept Axel and Roxas who had the deepest blushes on their faces.

Roxas cleared his throat nervously and avoided eye contact, "I'll go with dare."

Zexion tried to think of a good dare when he caught a familiar scent coming to the Gray Area, Saïx, and "VII is coming. Address him as "Superior's Lap Dog"." The room went silent.

When Saïx came into the room his golden eyes narrowed on the group, "And what do you think you're all doing?"

Roxas gulped and looked up at Axel, the redhead just squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to relax him. But he was just as nervous; Saïx wasn't a Berserker for no reason after all.

"W-we're just hanging around… Superior's Lap Dog." Roxas sputtered out before burying his face in Axel's chest.

At the snorts of suppressed laughter that reached his ears Saïx rolled his eyes, "Leave the Superior and myself out of your games. And Xigbar, III and X are looking for you, just thought I'd let you know since I was going to pass here on my way to the kitchen." With that the Luna Diviner left the room, Xigbar slightly shaking in his seat.

Roxas suddenly smirked at the unexpected inspiration that washed over him, "Xigbar, truth or dare? How old are you?"

The oldest of the group narrowed his one eye at the blonde, "Dare dude."

"Go give Xaldin and Luxord their rum back." Roxas said smugly.

Xigbar stood up from his seat "And get killed? Hell no!" he exclaimed.

"Then you take the penalty~!" Marluxia sang.

Xigbar turned his glare to the Graceful Assassin, "What penalty?"

Larxene went into mock- deep thought before she allowed an evil smirk to cross her face, "For this penalty, you have to," she paused as if there were a drum roll in the background "Do a five second make-out with Roxas. And if you do anything during it Axel, I get to dye your hair pink."

Roxas looked grossed out, Axel looked pissed, and Xigbar looked like he was making his final peace with a higher power. Xigbar leaned into Roxas and pressed their lips together, swiping his tongue along the seam of the younger's mouth then pulling back after he reached the end of the five second count. The next thing he knew he was on the floor grasping that very special area between his legs.

"Axel! What did I say?" Larxene snapped.

"You said not to do anything during. You didn't say anything about after." Axel said as Roxas wiped his mouth while clinging to his redhead lover.

It was a few minutes before Xigbar could pick himself up again, making sure he was as far from Axel and Roxas as possible, "Alright then dudes. Lemme see now… Zexion, truth or dare? Do you-!"

"No screw that! I say we dare him!" Larxene said interrupting Xigbar.

"Is that even allowed?" Zexion asked indifferently.

The blonde woman smiled cunningly, "It is in my book."

Zexion's alarm bells were ringing again, and he suddenly regretted agreeing to play.

"I dare you to go find Demyx, and kiss him smack on the lips. And it better be a good one." Larxene said.

The Schemer fought down a blush he knew was threatening to overtake his face at a shade that would rival Axel's hair. A sudden sense of plotting reached his mind and he couldn't help but feel Larxene was trying to set him up.

"I'm not doing it. You can't make me." He said in an even tone.

"Penalty~!" she and Marluxia sang out at the same time.

"I'm not doing the penalty either!" Zexion snapped, losing his cool for a moment.

Marluxia chuckled, "Oh yes you are dear. It's either that, or you have to take over for one of us in missions as well as doing your own for an entire month as you'd forfeit the game. So what'll it be?"

Thinking that his own missions were enough to handle Zexion found himself reasoning that the penalty was the better choice, "Alright. What's the penalty?"

Larxene and Marluxia smirked at each other and he suddenly felt he shouldn't have asked.

"Roxas dear, you know what to do." Marluxia said.

Roxas stood up and place a hand on Zexion's shoulder, "Better go to your room."

The Schemer whipped around to look at the blonde, "Why?"

Roxas looked back at him with pleading blue eyes, "Please don't make me explain. Let's just go."

Zexion looked back at the other Nobodies forcing the penalty on him, "You're not gonna put me and Roxas in my room alone."

"It's not what you think Zexion. Besides I have to be there too." Larxene said before opening a Dark Corridor "Meet ya there~!" she said stepping through.

Zexion sighed and opened a Dark Corridor to his own room "Can you at least tell me what I got myself into?" he asked Roxas.

"Not until we get to your room. Sorry." The younger Nobody replied as they stepped through.

On the other side they found Larxene sitting on Zexion's bed, a bag next to her, and a smirk on her face "Now, I have to monitor while Roxas helps you out with this." She said handing Roxas the bag.

Zexion eyed the bag skeptically, "Helps me with what?"

Roxas just looked at the other male Nobody with an apologetic expression before he reached into the bag and pulled out what was inside; Zexion stared wide eyed at what he saw wanting to run but knowing that if he tried Larxene would strike him with a lightening attack.

In Roxas's hand was a midnight blue maid outfit made of satin, no sleeve or straps, around the middle was a black corset, and it was hemmed with black lace. The front of the corset was laced up with a midnight blue ribbon that tied at the top in a nice bow, at the base of the skirt where the corset ended was a sash that tied in a bigger bow, the ends going at twice the length of the skirt.

"I'm not wearing that." Zexion growled.

"Too bad. Now get undressed so Roxas can help you put it on." Larxene said turning her back them, summoning some of her knives already sparking with electricity for extra measure.

Sighing in defeat Zexion removed his Organization coat revealing his pale torso, and threw it at the end of his bed then removed his boots "Can I ask why you're required to help me with that ridiculous attire?" he asked Roxas as he took the dress that was already undone for him to slip on over his head.

Roxas blushed lightly, "Because I know how to wear this kinda stuff."

Zexion's head popped out of the top of the dress along with his arms and he pulled it further down, "I knew Axel made you dress up. He's a good liar."

"Please. Everyone knows he makes Roxas dress up." Larxene scoffed.

Zexion paused and squinted at Roxas, "Is this one of yours then?"

"No. Larxene bought it. Why I don't know." Roxas said both he and Zexion looked at the female Nobody who still had her back to them so they couldn't see the weird looks she was getting.

Shaking his head Zexion lifted the front of the skirt to take off his pants.

"Oh and Zexion. Best to not wear any underwear." Larxene quipped.

"_What?_ I'm not wearing this thing and walking around commando XII!" the slate-haired Nobody snapped.

Larxene waved the response off, "You don't have to walk around the castle wearing it, and be grateful you don't have to wear panties. You can stay in here, but you're wearing it until someone says otherwise. Who knows who it will be and when." The last sentence sounded a little too sly.

Rolling his eyes Zexion turned his back to Roxas and lifted the front of the skirt again and pulled off his boxers using his foot push his discarded clothes under the bed. He straightened out the dress and noticed it fell down his torso a little and made to pull the top to under his arms.

"No, it doesn't go like that." Roxas said.

"What are you talking about XIII?" Zexion inquired.

The blonde pulled Zexion's hands away and adjusted the dress so that the top barely went above his nipples then turned the other Nobody around so he could zip up the back and tie the sash that went around his slim hips, the ends of the sash going past his knees. He turned him around again and adjusted the lacing of the corset in the front retying the bow again to help the dress stay on.

"That's how it's supposed to go. The sash goes around the hips, besides if you had it up that high you'd be showing a little." Roxas explained.

"Done then?" Larxene asked turning back around to see. She gawked for a moment when she saw Zexion, "I swear you and Roxas too thin for your own good if you both can look like genuine girls in dresses."

"And how does she know about you?" Zexion asked Roxas.

The Nobody in question just shook his head, "Don't ask, please."

Larxene took the bag from Roxas and started pulling out accessories the first being a pair of black wrist cuffs that she handed to him and he slipped on, then she gave him a black choker with a silver bell which he put on with reluctance, and finally a headband with black cat ears.

"Why do I have to wear that?" Zexion demanded.

"Part of the outfit." Larxene said casually.

Sighing in frustration Zexion took the headband and put it on.

Larxene looked him over before nodding in approval with a smirk on her face, "You actually look really cute. I know he'll appreciate it."

"Who?" Zexion asked feeling scared now.

Larxene's smirk only grew as she opened a Dark Corridor and dragged Roxas through just as the door opened.

"Hey Zexion, Marluxia told me you wanted to see me-!"

Zexion whipped around and saw the last person he wanted to see him like this, Demyx.

Upon seeing the Cloaked Schemer Demyx's mouth went dry. Zexion stood there by his bed in a Neko Maid outfit complete with the ears and cat bell collar, with the skirt falling to mid-thigh the dirty blonde could see Zexion's flawless, pale legs. And because of the lack of sleeve or straps to hold the dress up he found himself drooling at what he could see of the younger member's chest, and his shoulders and arms. The way the corset made the dress hug Zexion's thin body made Demyx's pants tighten considerably.

"U-um… Z-Ze-Zexion? Wh- why are you… dressed like that?" the dirty blonde asked as he came into the room more.

The younger Nobody instinctively took a step back as he felt his face heat up, "I-I… I… It's the penalty I have to take… since I refused a dare while playing Truth or Dare with Larxene. I would never do something like this for the hell of it I swear!"

Demyx nodded slowly as he closed the door behind him and locked it "Yeah. I learned the hard way not to play with her or Marluxia too." He murmured distractedly.

"Demyx… Why did you lock the door?" Zexion asked feeling rather scared.

That fear only grew more when he saw Demyx's eye fog over in lust, the blue-green orbs becoming darker as they remained locked on Zexion's body, and a smirk that looked very unnatural appeared on his lips.

"I never knew you could look so tempting Zexy." The Melodious Nocturne said seductively.

At the nickname and the tone used to say it Zexion's face flushed a deeper red and he felt a pleasant shiver shoot up his spine, but he still wished he could hide somewhere because this was not Demyx! The Demyx he knew was always smiling and carefree, trying to get out of difficult missions (or work in general), and trying to get people to listen to him play his sitar. He never looked like he wanted to practically eat someone!

"Demyx, are you possessed or something?" Zexion asked hesitantly.

Demyx walked towards the younger Nobody like a lion stalking its prey, "Not at all. Call this a split personality, or whatever. But when I'm behind closed doors and my mind is on you, I'm not as innocent as everyone believes me to be."

Finding his personal space was being invaded greatly Zexion backed up until his back hit the wall and he found himself shaking as Demyx trapped him there by putting his hand on either side of his head. He jumped when he felt one of Demyx's legs go between his own brushing the most sensitive part of his anatomy.

"Demyx… Let me go, please." He whispered half-heartedly.

The dirty blonde leaned in closer, his warm breath washing over Zexion's face as he spoke, "I've always wanted you. Go ahead and say we don't have hearts, but I've had strong feelings for you since I first laid eyes on you. Too long I've held myself back because I didn't want to lose whatever little respect you may have for me. I don't want to hold back anymore, and I hope you forgive me."

Before he could ask what the other Nobody meant he found his lips covered by another pair, moving against his own as a hand gripped the back of his neck to increase the pressure. He tried to push Demyx away finding it useless but he kept trying, clawing at the leather-clad chest in an attempt to make him stop until his head began to fog over and found he liked being kissed. And of course he did have a crush on the Nocturne anyway so it shouldn't be a problem for him, but… Was all of this happening out of lust rather than mutual feelings?

Zexion's resolve returned in a snap and he pushed hard against Demyx, enough to make the kiss break "No." he whispered.

Demyx blinked in confusion, "Zexion?"

"I won't be an outlet for your sexual frustration! I'm not going to let you use me!" the Schemer snapped.

"Outlet? No! Zexion it isn't like that!" Demyx said trying to defend himself.

"Then what is it?" Zexion demanded feeling himself ready to cry. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and turned his head away to try and save himself the humiliation.

"I-! ... I'm in love with you." The dirty blonde whispered loud enough for the other to hear.

The younger's head snapped up and he looked at the other Nobody with wide eyes, Demyx avoided his gaze.

"I admit to having a kinky, perverted side so seeing you dressed like that is a turn-on. But I'm not throwing myself all over you because I think you look ridiculously sexy in that outfit and I'm sexually frustrated. That's why I asked you to forgive me before I kissed you. I don't know how you feel about me, but I feel at a deep level for you, so much that it scares me sometimes and I'm afraid you won't want anything to do with me if I tell you how I feel." Demyx said in small voice. He looked up at Zexion locking their gazes, "Heart or not, I love you."

He felt like something lodged itself in his throat at hearing those words and he couldn't help throwing himself into Demyx's body burying his face into his chest, a feeling of security wash over his being as strong arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and back and he felt a gentle kiss on his forehead. He lifted his head, eyes closed as he sought out those warm lips to take his again until the two pairs pressed together again in a warm, innocent kiss conveying their emotions to one another.

Zexion reached up to wrap his arms around Demyx's neck in an attempt to press closer to him, pressing their bodies flush against each other so much in fact that the Schemer could feel the Nocturne's erection straining through his pants, and it sent a pleasant shiver up his spine. Demyx let a low groan vibrate in the back of his throat at the feel of the pressure he felt at his pelvis; the pleasurable sensation was undoing him like a ball of yarn. He opened his mouth to slink his tongue out and run it over Zexion's bottom lip causing the other to gasp and allow the dirty blonde easy access into the warm, wet cavern to taste every inch, and he found the younger Nobody tasted unbelievable.

Demyx moved his hands to behind Zexion's thighs and lifted him up so that his bare legs wrapped around the Nocturne's waist, the friction from their groins touching making them groan. Demyx moved them to the Schemer's bed and laid them down so that he was on top of him, and began sneaking his hands up Zexion's pale legs under the skirt to his inner thigh making the younger shiver in pleasure.

Zexion managed to flip them over so that he straddled the blonde and pulled the zipper of his coat down to open it exposing the sun-kissed flesh of his torso. He set a hand at Demyx's collar bone and ran his fingers down slowly feeling sensitive muscles spasm under his touch and pleased mews came from between the kissable lips of the one below him. When his hand reached the point between the Nocturne's pectorals Zexion paused; his hand seemed to pop out against the other's skin because of how pale he was compared to the other, he suddenly felt imperfect.

He was about to move to get up until Demyx took hold of his shoulders and gently pulled him down to kiss him again, this one being closed mouth and full of a passion that overloaded Zexion's mind.

Demyx broke the kiss long enough to whisper, "Don't be afraid." Before connecting their mouths again, tongue swiping over the other's bottom lip and shooting in as soon as it felt an opening.

The Schemer moaned into the kiss and his hands went back to wondering the body beneath him running over Demyx's stomach and sides making him giggle and sigh depending on where he touched. When his hands reached the waist of Demyx's pants he hesitated and broke the kiss to look into those aquatic green orbs silently asking permission to move on.

"Zexion, if you're scared we don't have to do this." The dirty blonde said in a gentle tone.

"I do… It's just that this is my first time…. I'm a little nervous." Zexion said blushing in embarrassment.

Demyx sat up with the younger Nobody still on his lap, "I'll be gentle with you then. I'd hate to hurt you in this."

He leaned forward kissing Zexion again slowly and lovingly.

**(A/N: This would be where the lemon started, but with enforcing their ToS I had to move it to take it out. If you wnat to read it follow the link on my profile to my AFF account.)**

When Zexion collapsed against him gasping for breath Demyx laid them down pulling the other off and putting them both on their sides.

"I love you Zexion." He whispered running his fingers through the other's hair causing the still present cat ears to fall onto the floor.

Zexion leaned up kissing Demyx chastely, "I love you too, Demyx. I have for so long." He pulled the cuffs off his wrist and cuddled into the Nocturne's side falling asleep.

Demyx pulled the blankets over them and held his new lover to him tightly, making a note to thank Marluxia and Larxene for somehow tricking Zexion into playing Truth or Dare with them.

**Okay I don't feel as freaked as the first time, but I'm still not used to writing this stuff.**

**Zexion: Well you can't be expected to have adapted already.**

**Yeah, I guess. As for the way Truth or Dare is played, I saw it done this way on a TV show. Happy Zemyx Day everyone~!**


End file.
